Of Love, Dates, and Marriage
by umbreonblue
Summary: To Otori, it was the perfect place, the perfect moment to ask the question after four years. His boyfriend says yes.
1. Chapter 1

It was the mid afternoon when Otori woke up, looking down, seeing his boyfriend snuggled to his chest, still sound asleep. Smiling, he gently places his boyfriend on the bed, getting up to take a shower.

"Mmm... Itsuki?" Itsuki smiles, "I'm just going to take a shower, Yuta." Blinking sleepily, Yuta yawns, "OK..." then goes back to sleep. Shaking his head, Itsuki goes into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Itsuki emerges in just his boxers and a shirt, hair still a bit wet. Looking toward the bed, he sees Yuta still asleep. _'He's so cute. Almost too cute to wake up. **Almost**.'_

Itsuki flushes himself against his boyfriend's back, then gently bites his neck, leaving a mark behind. "Mmm..." Yuta slowly wakes up right after Itsuki pulled back. Blinking, "Good morning," and kisses Itsuki. Itsuki kisses back and smiles, "Good morning."

Itsuki gets up, "Brunch?" Yuta nods, getting up, wearing only his boxers and his boyfriend's oversized shirt. As Itsuki goes downstairs, Yuta goes to the bathroom.

After a few minutes, Yuta goes downstairs, only to see Itsuki and a table of food. Smiling, the two sit down, pray, and eat their fill.

After brunch, they wash the dishes together, Itsuki washing and Yuta drying.

Then, Itsuki asks, "Yuta, would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Yuta smiles, "Sure. Let's just get dressed for it first." Nodding, Itsuki goes upstairs to get dressed with Yuta.

When they come back down, they both are dress in semi-formal wear. Itsuki wearing a black jacket, white shirt with a burgundy tie and black pants, and Yuta wearing the same but with a green tie.

Looking at each other, they smile. "You look cute," Itsuki says. Yuta pouts, "I'm not cute! I'm handsome!" Itsuki laughs, "Hai hai. You're handsome." "You look beautiful though," Yuta says in an almost inaudible tone, but Itsuki heard it, so he smiles.

"Shall we?" Itsuki offers his hand to his boyfriend. Yuta smiles, "We shall," taking his hand in his own.

They open the door, closing it behind them, and take the train to their destination.

While on the way, the other passengers weren't paying an attention to them, so they held hands the whole way. Yuta asks, "Where are we going?" Itsuki puts a finger to his lips, "Secret," which makes Yuta pout. Itsuki ruffles his boyfriend's hair with his other hand, making a mess of it. "Mou!" Yuta pouts again, trying to fix this hair.

When it's their stop, Itsuki drags the other off, the both of them smiling. Itsuki leads them into a nice restaurant called Western Restaurant Mitamura.

"Reservation for Otori?" Itsuki asks the manager. The manager nods, "Yes. Right this way," and leads them to their table.

Once seated, they are handed menus. They order water, orange juice, and two Napolitans. Nodding, the waiter takes their orders, then comes back with their food and drinks a few minutes later. Then, they eat, and talk, like normal.

When the waiter comes back, he refills their drinks, and they order dessert. A few minutes later, the waiter comes back with their dessert, a strawberry cheese cake.

Once they take a bite, they're in heaven. "Mmm... delicious!" Yuta cheers as he eats more.

Once done, Yuta licks his lips. Then, Itsuki spies a smudge on the other's face, "Ah. You got something there." Yuta tilts his head, "Where?" Laughing, Itsuki says, "Right there," as he wipes him clean with a napkin. Blushing a bit, Yuta sips his orange juice.

Smiling, Itsuki calls for the check. After paying and hearing, "Please come again!", they both leave, Itsuki leading Yuta into a park, with its lights on. They stop right by the fountain, the water still flowing out of a statue of an angel.

Sitting Yuta down on a nearby bench, the light illuminating them, Itsuki gets out a small black box, getting down on one knee. Yuta looks at him, surprised, _'Could he be-?'_ "Hoshitani Yuta, you smile like the sun, and being with you has made me so happy. Will you marry me?" Itsuki opens the box, revealing two simple silver rings.

Crying tears of joy, Yuta smiles, "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Itsuki smiles, wiping away his tears, "Look at the inscription." Yuta looks at the inscription. It says: _'Bound by Musicals, I'm Forever Yours.'_ Tearing up, Yuta puts the ring on, Itsuki doing the same.

Yuta hugs him, then Itsuki kisses him, Yuta kissing back. Breaking apart for air, they both say, "I love you," before running off to the train home.


	2. Chapter 2

On the train, there weren't many people on board but, they pressed close to each other regardless. When they got off and headed home, they opened the door and headed upstairs.

Once they were in the bedroom and locked the door, they started making out, their tongues clashing. Breaking apart for air, panting, they strip each other, right to their boxers.

Itsuki pushes Yuta onto the bed, looking at him lustfully, Yuta looking up at him, blushing and all hot and bothered. Itsuki notices the bulge in his boxers, and strokes over the cloth with his fingers. Moaning, Yuta grabs Itsuki and kisses him again while palming his semi-hard cock, Itsuki moaning in the kiss.

Breaking apart again, panting, Itsuki takes off his boxers as well as helping the other out of his. Itsuki ruts against him, their cocks rubbing against each other, the both of them moaning from the friction.

Their cocks leaking with pre-cum, Itsuki puts his mouth to Yuta's cock, licking the tip teasingly before swallowing the head. Yuta moans loudly, grabbing onto Itsuki's hair, pulling him in.

Itsuki smiles and swallows his cock whole, Yuta moaning and thrusting instinctively, Itsuki continuing to swallow around him, getting a mouth full of pre-cum. It's when Itsuki starts humming that Yuta cums with a loud moan, the vibration just too much.

Getting off the cock, Itsuki swallows the cum, licking his lips, "Delicious." Yuta pants, blushing bright red, "Hurry."

Nodding and getting the lube, Itsuki coats two fingers with a generous amount. Rubbing the entrance with his fingers, he teases Yuta again. "Don't tease me!" Yuta yells. Smiling, Itsuki eases his fingers in, sliding in and out, Yuta's hole clenching down on them.

"Nnn... right there!" Yuta pushes back against the fingers as they hit his prostate. Itsuki thrusts, rubs, and presses his fingers on that spot while scissoring and stretching him, Yuta moaning loudly, his cock getting hard. In turn, from hearing Yuta's hot moans for more, Itsuki's cocks gets increasingly hard and throbbing, so hard that it's almost painful.

Taking out his fingers, Yuta whines from the loss, feeling empty. "Shhh. It's OK. I'll make it better," Itsuki kisses him, then grabs his cock, positioning it onto Yuta's hole, rubbing the entrance teasingly. "Mmm... just... get in me already. I need you!" Yuta moans, pushing back against him.

Then, Itsuki finally pushes into him, cock fully seated inside him in just one thrust. He takes a moment to look at Yuta, his face contorted in pleasure, panting and blushing, quickly adjusting to his size. Pushing desperately against Itsuki, "Move."

Itsuki complies, thrusting at a steady pace. Yuta moans as he hits his prostate, then Itsuki thrusts in that direction and angle, repeatedly, eventually getting Yuta to scream out in pleasure.

"Ahhh! Ah! Harder!" Yuta screams, wrapping around Itsuki, pulling him in deeper. Itsuki moans, feeling the warm velvety walls clenching around him, thrusting harder and deeper into him.

"Ah! Almost... gonna cum!" Yuta yells, pushing back, trying to keep up with the thrusts. Itsuki thrusts a few more times before thrusting into him fully, grunting as he came, white liquid filling up his lover. Yuta moans at the feeling of being filled, spilling on their stomachs.

Itsuki collapses on top of Yuta, the both of them panting. They stay still like that, afraid that their hearts will explode, their breathing calming down. Once calm, Itsuki pulls out, Yuta whimpering at the loss, feeling cum leak out of him, dripping down his thighs.

Itsuki gets some tissues, clean themselves up, and kisses Yuta on the lips. "Mm... Goodnight. I love you," Yuta moans sleepily. "I love you too. Goodnight," Itsuki smiles, kissing his fiancé's forehead. They both fall asleep, Yuta on his chest, Itsuki wrapping an arm around him protectively, cuddling up together.


End file.
